1. Field of the Invention
The present invention comprises an improvement on my U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,394 which issued on Jan. 24, 1984 and comprises an improved water sport apparatus upon which a person can ride when being towed behind a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,394 and the fifteen references cited during the prosecution therein comprising U.S. Pat. Nos. 378,171, 526,126, 1,190,743, 1,764,852, 2,075,374, 2,173,063, 3,074,084, 3,080,584, 3,135,978, 3,145,400, 3,435,471, 3,528,116, 3,581,328, 4,030,151 and 4,160,299 disclose various arrangements of water sport devices of the prior art.